Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video processing device and method, and more particularly, to a device and method using an overdrive function to do smoothing processing of video data.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional video playing techniques, inputting a video, for example having repeated frames 22 (AABB) or 23 (AABBB) often has juddering or unsmooth problems during playing. Therefore, video processing, such as motion estimation (ME), motion compensation (MC), is required to have smoother playing effect. Such a process is usually called “de-judder”.
However, generally a de-juddering method requires a large amount of resources and high production cost. Thus, how to provide a de-juddering method for smoothing video data is an urgent problem to be overcome.